Sunburn
by Yorokobi-san
Summary: asuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata go to a lake hidden in Konoha's woods to cool down. But whilst struggling with the tension between them, Sasuke and Sakura also have to listen to Naruto's mockery about not getting it over with and confessing already. Konoha's especially hot summer is really testing their boundaries. OneShot


**Title**: Sunburns [Half-assed re-do of 滴ot Summer Days.脳

**Characters**: Sasuke + Sakura; Naruto + Hinata

**Genres**: Romance, Humor, Friendship

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata go to a lake hidden in Konoha's woods to cool down. But whilst struggling with the tension between them, Sasuke and Sakura also have to listen to Naruto's mockery about not getting it over with and confessing already. Konoha's especially hot summer is really testing their boundary.

"Are you done yet, Sasu-cakes?Asked Sakura whilst she stood in the kitchen of their shared apartment and took some Limo and Water bottles out of the fridge. She carefully stored them in the cooling bag as she waited for Sasuke's answer.

"I can't find my swimming trousers. And you now I hate it when you call me Sasuke. Sakura could hear him rummaging through his things in his rooms. Sometimes, he was just to hectic.

In the morning, Sasuke had thrown his swimming trousers over the couch in the living room to keep him from forgetting them in the end.

"Sasuke-kun, you threw them on the Sakura louder than usual so he would really hear her over the noise he made. Shortly after, Sasuke stumbled out of his room, took his black trunks and walked into his room again to change.

Sakura was already prepared and therefore calmly waited for her best friend, a class of Ice Tea in her hand,leaning against the kitchen counter.

She had one of Sasuke's white Shirts on, needless to say it was too big, therefore very comfy in the heat and a pair of black jeans-shorts that were hidden under Sasuke's shirt.

More like 'My shirt'. Thought Sakura as she remembered stealing it a few months ago. Sasuke searched it and after not finding it, he instantly knew she had it, though he never complained.

"Okay, I think I got Sasuke when he came out of his room. He wore a white wife-beater and his black trunks. Taking the bag with their stuff in it, he marched straight to the door. After getting the cooling bag Sakura hurried to follow him.

"Hey Teme, Sakura-chan!Yelled Naruto from his spot near the entrance of the woods. Beside him, Hinata stood next to their bikes.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped next to them, waited for them to get on their bikes again and then continued down the rough path.

"It's already damn hot and it's just Sakura, looking up to see the sun shine through the tree-tops.

"Though it's a nice Hinata and gave Sakura a smile. She shook her head, Hinata couldn't be pessimistic about anything.

"You too were late, what were you doing?Asked Naruto, knowing it would be ticking his two friends off. Really, he thought it was obvious that the two were at least lusting after each other and for him, they were in love. They were just to stubborn to either see or admit it.

"Surely no what you're thinking right Sakura without really paying him any attention, instead she glared at the stony path ahead.

"We're almost there!Yelled Naruto and sped up. Hinata smiled, Naruto sure had many treats of a child but he could be serious when needed. What she loved most about him was that she always felt safe and happy when he was there.

Ever since the two of them started dating, she got over her stuttering near him, knowing that he felt the same as her.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed and kept the same pace, not wanting to exhaust themselves in the dry heat.

Though when they arrived, Sakura almost jumped from her bike. She threw Sasuke's shirt off, wriggled out of the shorts and ran straight into the water of the lake.

"Oh god, this is yelled in bliss before diving deeper into the water to savor the feeling of the fresh water.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto did the same. He picked up Sakura's bike and leaned in on a tree together with his. Taking the cooling bag out of her bike's basket, he took it to the small clearing next to the lake. Hinata helped him with preparing everything for later before they too rushed into the water.

"I love this place!Exclaimed Sakura joyfully and let herself fall backwards into the cool water. Hinata nodded and Sasuke smirked but otherwise said nothing. Naruto dove under the water, came up behind Sakura and touched her a her shoulders.

"Ah!Sakura yelled. She was scared shitless to say the least, so she tried to evade water surprised her and therefore stumbled right into Sasuke.

He saw her coming so he was able to prepare himself for the impact. Still, in the end they tumbled over and when they came up again, both shot glares at Naruto who just stood there cackling like and idiot.

Seemingly, he was oblivious to the danger he was in. Anyway, the matter was soon forgotten when Naruto challenged Sasuke to a race to the other side of the lake and back. Sakura shrugged disinterested and followed Hinata out of the lake.

"Did Naruto remember to bring to grill?Asked Sakura before she opened her water bottle and gave a second one to Hinata beside her. Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"No, I made sure he didn't explained and took a sip from the fresh, clear water. Sakura saw Sasuke and Naruto come out of the water and to them, so she took out two more bottles and threw them at Sasuke and Naruto. Both easily caught them and sat themselves opposite to the girls.

"I won against the Naruto happily. Sasuke sighed but otherwise paint his friend no mind, he already had enough problems as it was.

Just Sakura for example. Sure, she was just casually sitting there, doing pretty much nothing. But the problem itself was her new bikini. Yeah, she told him last week that she'd gotten a new one, but he ignored it back then.

Her new bikini was black, why out of all colors did she choose his favorite color? It was like a living hell.

"Sasuke-kun, can you put the sun-lotion on my back?Sakura asked with a smile, the bottle with the lotion in her hand. Could he refuse her? Never.

She lied down on her stomach and undid the strap of her bikini-top. He inhaled deeply before putting some of the lotion on her back.

She sighed in content, though it sounded more like a moan to Sasuke's ears.

God, it was agony.

Sasuke's shoulders and his chest hurt like a bitch. They were bright red and he obviously had a sunburn. He had so busy with enjoying the happy mewls of Sakura whilst he rubbed the lotion on her back, he had forgotten to get himself some.

"Teme, your chest has the color of a cancer!Exclaimed Naruto and laughed as he pointed at his friend. Hinata shook her head at her boyfriend's childishness before closing her eyes again to get tanned. Sakura next to her sat up and took off her sun-glasses.

"Sasuke-kun, how could you forget to apply sun-lotion, I even asked you to help me with said with a small smile. Sasuke only grunted in response before he turned fully to Sakura.

"You forgot, said and shrugged. Naruto kept on cackling but Sakura and Sasuke easily ignore him, just like so often before.

"It's not my responsibility, I'm not your mother. But how's she doing?Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged before answering.

"Good, she wants us to visit again for explained and turned to Naruto.

"Dobe, let's set up the nodded and they walked over to their pile of bags, taking the parts of the grill out of one.

Sakura and Hinata watched as the men set up their grill, lit the fire and started putting a few pieces of different meats on it. It didn't take long for the smell to lure Sakura and Hinata from their tanning-spot to the place where Naruto and Sasuke were preparing their dinner.

"The sun's already Hinata and looked up to see the clouds near the horizon turn violet. 的t must be pretty late Sakura before she gave out plastic dishes to everyone, together with forks and knifes.

The group ate in silence, listening to the noises of the forest around them. The night sky was lit by the moon and the stars, making everything look white silver.

As Sakura finished eating, she turned around and searched something in her backpack. She had a white tube in her hand that she proudly presented Sasuke.

"This is a cream that has Aloe-Vera in it, it'll soothe your explained with a happy smile. Sakura knew him to good and saw that the sunburn was a pain to him. Sasuke nodded and put his dish away. He though Sakura would just sit inf ront of him to rub the lotion on his chest, so he utterly surprised when she stood up. She sat on his lap and pushed him down on his back by his arms, knowing his shoulders were burnt too.

Sasuke watched her calmly while she put some of the white cream on her hand and then put her hands to his chest. He hissed at the cool sensation and Sakura giggled.

She moved her hands over his chest with a light touch, though he kept his eyes fixed on her face.

"Teme, enjoying yourself there?Naruto asked with a laugh and pointed at Sasuke's hands that, without him noticing, had found their way to Sakura's thighs. He only grunted but kept his hands where they were. Hadn't Sakura noticed him touching her? She should have.

Sakura giggled again before she lightly shook her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Her green eyes seemed to glow and that captured him. But their staring-contest broke when Sakura playfully winked at him, laughed and blushed a bit. She instantly continued running her hands over his muscles.

Sasuke had been waiting for a sign, something that told him she liked him as much as he liked her. And if anything, this was it. So he wasted no time, sat up and kissed the fuck out of Sakura. She moaned into his kiss, instantly returned it and lightly pressed her chest to his. A grunt escaped him before he could stop it and he relished the feeling of her soft breasts on his chest, even with the burning sensation it caused.

"I knew it, I knew it!Yelled Naruto but they both ignored him, loosing themselves in each other. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom-lip and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue into her mouth. She let her tongue dance around his while he savored every little bit of taste of her he could get.

He heard Sakura moan again when he let his hands trail her thighs up and down, eventually leaving them on her hips. It was when he pushed her hips oh-so-lightly into his that she gasped and broke the kiss. They looked deeply into each others eyes before Sakura pressed her lips to his, her tongue instantly breaking through his lips into his mouth. Surprisingly, Sakura reacted positively to the movement of his hips, seeing as she responded with grinding her pelvis against his. Sasuke grunted again, though darker and rougher now.

"Uh, we'll leave you for a Naruto, definitely wanting to see his friends dry-fuck each other. Sasuke and Sakura took no notice of him and Hinata leaving to swim, they were too absorbed into each other.

Sakura moaned a bit louder when Sasuke thrust up slightly while he pressed her hips into his. She broke their kiss and smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I love whispered to him while she held his face in her hands.

Sasuke reacted so fast, she hardly noticed him moving before she was lying under him. He gave her a rough kiss and then looked into her emerald eyes.

"I love you said and pressed his lips to hers again.


End file.
